


Hold Back the River

by AaronCobain



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronCobain/pseuds/AaronCobain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克里斯有了一位新的赛道工程师，但是他不能知道那是谁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

护目镜上迎面而来斯帕赛道突如其来的雨水，克里斯握着方向盘，换了档。他刚刚过了一个发夹弯，正加速驶上Eau Rouge，这是斯帕赛道最为著名的弯角，在左转下坡的过程中，驶过位于河谷最大的看台之后，车身必须在急速攀升的同时进行一个向右的转向，那个时候视野被封堵住，出弯的线路都是未知。即使他早就在模拟器里驾驶着各种不同样的车碾压过这条著名的赛道上万次却也无法掉以轻心，然而罔顾着Team Radio里豪尔赫气急败坏的声音，还有杰克·威尔希尔自己是否要现在发车的询问，带着些许负气、挑衅还有顽劣，前任的世界冠军几乎是发着狠一样地把刚刚开到手的赛车提高到和练习赛并不相称的速度——同时也感受到了他不知道多长时间没有感受到的快意与轻松。

他的意思是，让一切事都Fuck off的快意与轻松。

这是比利时站的练习赛，而克里斯竟然会为摆了自己的车队一道而感到轻松。

为了这份轻松他甚至想笑出声来。

 

一切都可以从上个分站赛说起，匈牙利的赛道逼着克里斯的赛道工程师给他换了最软的胎，烈日下把引擎的转速调低的决定下得无比斟酌与艰难，他们依旧丢了两个第一的积分。没有太多引擎上的优势，只是勉强占据着积分榜第一的位置，而坎波斯在他们身后步步紧逼，在克里斯并不熟悉的GP2联赛后半程，这或许意味着这离他们最后的冠军还有一段很远的路程。

然而在这个时候克里斯失去了他的赛道工程师。

 

前F1车手的赛道工程师出了车祸，这是发生在布达佩斯最后一个比赛日当晚的事，现在已经过去了一个多星期。一切似乎都像是与原来一样在运转，只是他们即将迎来的比利时站上，克里斯的车队似乎连调试赛车这样的工作都没法完成。在过了大半的赛季后半程，找到任何一个能够胜任车队赛道工程师工作的人都像是大海捞针一样艰难，或许他能够挂着匈牙利赛道的引擎转速刷出一个斯帕赛道的最慢圈速？克里斯在焦虑中感觉到了一些自嘲。

正是在这样的时候，法拉利通过豪尔赫·门德斯联系到了自己。这样的行为例行公事到让克里斯觉得有些装模作样的生分，这真的适合自己曾经在那拿过四次冠军的车队吗？前任的F1车手想到就觉得好笑。

怎么来说从最开始法拉利给自己推荐赛道工程师的时候克里斯都没有感到一丝愉快。如果说这种不愉快能在看完那名赛道工程师的工作经历之后有所缓解，那么在问完这名赛道工程师是谁后，罔顾着面对自己的是豪尔赫，克里斯甚至有一种想要当场把协议书拍在来人脸上的冲动。

二十四页的文件，甚至还有保密协议。那名赛道工程师的经历在短短几年内像是被浓缩的人生一样精彩繁杂。勒芒、MotoGP甚至早年的时候参加德法边境的柠檬车比赛都彰显着作为工程师的竞争力，在充满戒备的同时，也让人急于想要知道这是一个什么样的人，只是这却是克里斯不能知道的唯一信息。

这位赛道工程师只愿意让克里斯雇佣他的声音和大脑，然而拒绝让克里斯知道他其他任何的相关。保密协议里的语气谨慎低调却带着让人恼火的傲气，似乎这位赛道工程师能拿到任何一个人的担保从而让克里斯完全信任，只是面对这位拿过四次世界冠军的赛车手，却有着莫名的三缄其口的固执。

而且是被法拉利车队支持着的固执。

纵使他的履历再好看，克里斯也无心去雇佣一个无法向自己坦白身份的人。他的意思是赛道工程师比起领队来更像是他的伙伴，他在赛道上的每一圈都会变成数据供给他的伙伴参考。而他所有的习惯、喜好甚至是使用DRS的时机都会被仔细估摸把握。克里斯不相信一个不知道身份的未知，就像是你不会把你的性取向告诉一个只在电梯里见过匆匆一面的陌生人。

作为拒绝，克里斯把担保人这项职责指明给了卡卡，明显让对方和法拉利车队骑虎难下的姿态，却被卡卡的一个电话打成顺理成章。

巴西人出乎意料地站在了另外一边，克里斯不知道这是出于什么考量却明显能听出来通情达理。克里斯恼火了好一阵子却坐下来和他聊了F1新的赛规、他家天使一样的一双儿女还有在F1匈牙利站的时候塞尔吉奥的那次爆缸，巴西人聊到了他印象里最深的那次克里斯夺冠，夺冠前的宣言即使当时远在美洲都会让天主教徒振聋发聩，有的时候获取胜利的唯一方式不正是将自己交给未知？克里斯举着无绳电话在自己的房间里沉默良久，因为卡卡，克里斯打算给这位幽灵工程师一次试用的机会。

 

就像是刚刚本来要发生的那样。

GP2的练习赛只有三十分钟，这样留给车手的时间并不多，这要求赛车能提前调试到完备的状态，而克里斯需要做的，是用听闻被新来的赛道工程师调试过的赛车刷出当天练习赛的最快圈速。

这是幽灵工程师定的测试条件，他似乎从来都不担心自己会不会认真跑。

“我问过他，他说可能他是关于你的广告看多了。”豪尔赫这么回答他。

“广告？”

“恩...You'd better bring,cause I'll bring every I've got it，这么听起来他像是能相信你说的每一句话。”豪尔赫在旁边漫不经心地评价着，即使这句话最开始根本就不是广告。

“或许是在用我说的每一句话当做胁迫。”克里斯挑挑眉对着自己的经纪人说“毕竟他都这么说了，我觉得我没有任何能放松下来的借口。”

“他说这就随便你了，赛车明星。”

克里斯莫名有一种被噎住了的难受感。

那个时候他们马上要开始接下来时间不长的练习赛，车队的每一个人似乎都在抓紧最后一秒的时间做些什么。侧翼悬挂挑好了碳纤维的柔韧度正在做最后一次组装，车胎还在保暖，而克里斯仔细端详着车身。“这么说，他现在在现场吗？”

“在...虽然可能他没有现在和你正面对话的打算。”

“他就连自己到底调试了这辆车哪里都没打算告诉我？”

豪尔赫耸耸肩，表示他无可奉告。“你要这么说，他只是看了一天的车就开始工作了，甚至没有向任何人问起过你。”

感受到了一丝和保密协议里如出一辙的自信与骄傲，克里斯站在车前带一点鄙夷。

就他们的旁边，杰克·威尔希尔也在自己的车边，自己的队友通过Team Radio似乎正在和自己的赛道工程师交流着什么，闭路的通话让整个团队都无法听见，但是似乎这才是正常的赛车手和工程师之间的交流。

自己耳机里只是与自己无关的对讲，克里斯坐上赛车的时候觉得生分地皱了皱眉。

然而到了最后，两辆红色涂装的GP2赛车都被推上跑道，克里斯却从车里挣脱了出来。前任F1车手径直走向自己身边的杰克·威尔希尔，然后做出了一个让在场所有人都惊讶的举动。

他竟然要跟杰克换车开。

豪尔赫在耳机里质问着自己要干什么，克里斯对着通讯器说话的声音甚至比自己平时要轻，但是挑衅的意味却刚刚好，他说道“不管那位新来的有没有在线上，我想用没有被调试过的车打败一个连名字都不愿意告诉我的工程师试试，如果Jack开着他的赛车能跑过我的圈速，我就让他来负责我剩下的赛季。”

轮胎被卸下保温垫，罔顾着幽灵赛车手可能代表的法拉利或者背后任何的利益关系也罔顾着Team Radio里骤然冒出来的那些反驳，他钻进车里，然后把V6引擎开出轰鸣的声响。

 

比利时的赛道漫长而充满挑战。

沥青的路面比他第一次踏上这条赛的时候要更加松软平坦。

一次贸然莽撞的决定后，克里斯心情无比得好。

Eau Rouge和Raidillon的组合弯一向是斯帕赛道最大的看点，平日里半分的松懈都会让失控的赛车在这里消磨掉过多不必要的时间。但是克里斯现在的状态却非常好，他能感受到自己驾驶的车身无比轻巧却能死死地抓牢地面。这让他顺利地在这里保持了全油门的状态，即时在这样的速度下转向力也并没有显示出任何的不足，两百九的即时速度还有自己身下轰鸣机器的灵巧让他们像是一头跃动的猎豹，伴随着看台上的一片惊叫，克里斯畅快地欢呼了一声，打开DRS，继续开上一段视野开阔的直道。

“为什么这么好开？”戴着碳纤维的头盔他也能听到耳边破风的声音还有引擎的呼啸。赛车在直道上的速度已经飙上了三百三，而面对迎面而来的Les Combes弯道，克里斯重踩刹车，驶过这个先右后左的组合弯。这个时候他正在这条赛道的最高点，只是再驶过一个弯后就是一段短小的直道的缓坡，伴随着Rivage的急转，那里路面颠簸。

拿过四次世界冠军的赛车手仍然记得自己开F3000的时候曾经在这里冲出过赛道，而那个时候他的队友还是一名安静温和的德国人，他陷在沙石地里的时候Team Radio里陡然窜出来的声音还有喘息不知道是否是因为急切，那是一场排位赛，他的队友已经进站，他只听到了通讯器里有阵熟悉的声音喊了一声他的名字，他下意识去应，除了另外一阵喘息声以外就没人回答。

他带着疑惑地喊了一声“Mes？”却被当时的领队接过话头。

当然那次的排位赛后全天都被葡萄牙人的懊恼所充斥，不过至少还有德国人在他沮丧时不动声色却又中肯真诚的鼓励让克里斯现在回忆起来都能感受到愉悦。

喔，天，克里斯猛地打了一下方向盘，切弯的角度并不理想所幸对出弯速度的影响却不大。葡萄牙人发狠地咬出一声咒骂，全身肌肉绷紧地驶过Pouhon之后在Fagnes弯减速。自己怎么会突然想起他？他一边在Stavelot加速一边惊讶起自己骤然的多愁善感。只是这种惊讶并没有持续太多的时间，Blanchimont弯就在眼前，这个弯角发生的事故并不比Eau Rouge少。他坐在红色涂装的10号车里飞身驶过，就算是在这个巨大的高速弯上把速度飙到最高上限，他的车都表现出了与同级别赛车不同的稳定。这让葡萄牙人无比惊讶，或许是这一切都开始得太过草率或轻松？带着一丝畅快与疑惑，在下一个慢速弯之前克里斯切了一档然后驶过这个汤勺弯，最终开上直道完成了他自己颇为满意的一圈。

他把车开进站，豪尔赫站在赛道边上等他。

“恭喜你开出了现在的最快圈速。”有着一种恶作剧得逞了之后的快感，克里斯听到后挑了挑眉毛露出笑容，他下意识想看看身后的队友是否也已经进站，想知道被那名装模作样的工程师调校过的赛车的圈速，只是他的葡萄牙经纪人似乎并没有那么开心，他眼色复杂地端详了一眼克里斯，尔后加了一句“用你估计这辈子都不想开的车。”

 

 


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 001改了一个小设定。票哥回忆里在斯帕冲出赛道的时期改成了F1...而不是F3000时期。  
> 还是，和现实F1还是有很大差距的。一半现学一半瞎扯。

临近入夜，斯帕赛道边似乎只有一排P房*依旧还亮着灯。

与其他运动不同，这个赛事对于机械有着一种近乎偏执的依赖，没有一辆好车的赛车手似乎只能在强队争冠的道路上搅局。克里斯还在F1的时候似乎就已经见证过太多的实例，作为自己前辈的西班牙人退赛后无可奈何在赛道边上晒日光浴*那样近乎于黑色幽默的景象他依稀印象深刻。随着赛制的更改，夺冠车手更加容易成为“没有火星车什么都不是”的饱受诟病者。F1的乐趣在消退，这是他在全程领跑完一场自己无比期待的比赛之后喷洒香槟时从脑子里冒出来的念头。

或许他自己也没有想到他会因为这个念头来到GP2联赛。世界冠军在这里感受到了他开卡丁车的时代就深深眷恋的游戏感，第一个分站冠军后他对着记者们面不改色地解释着因为这个联赛有着比普罗大众预计的更多的潜力与竞争力，它不应该只被当做F1的预备队，竞技在这里本应有着更加不同的意义。法比奥在电话里笑着骂他把几乎所有的F1车队都气得吐血，他在电话里面说他自己觉得那挺帅的。没有向任何人解释过用GP2与F1竞争真的来自他切实的野心而非一时兴起。

而现在，前任F1的世界冠军在斯帕赛道附近的酒店里，比利时山区的绿色盖住视野让他觉得这简直就像是在度假。几个小时之前的闹剧已经让他脑子发麻，特别是在经历了自上次夺冠以来最好的Eau Rouge弯之后，他全身都处在一种极端兴奋的状态。就在这样的时候，Pit House里的杂乱无章和所有看着他的人的默声不响都让他觉得莫名慌张与烦躁。他问豪尔赫什么叫我这辈子都不想开的车，联想到之前换车的决定，觉得脊背上阵阵发凉。

他觉得这种只会在电影里出现的玩笑不可能发生在自己身上，于是加大了分贝又问了他的经纪人一次。

他就是那个时候听到那位工程师的声音的。

开麦的电流音在他耳机里异常清晰，幽灵工程师刚刚开口的时候他眼睛吃力地睁了睁，耳朵烫像是通了电。只是这种状态并没有持续太久，那得益于耳机里声音的沙哑，即使有着强烈的信号干扰都能辨认出声音里的粗糙感，如果它再年轻有活力一点那么克里斯会觉得那是一位故人，克里斯心里默念了一句所幸不是，恍惚中只听到耳机里的声音叫了他三四次的罗纳尔多先生，猛然回过神来后乱掉阵脚匆忙应答了一声是。重新看了看周围的人群，听着那位工程师的交待。

 

事实是他开的就是来自那位幽灵工程师调试的车。练习赛前他恶作剧的突发奇想变成了阴差阳错，理清思绪后，他就着全车队都有可能听到的频道质问未知的信号源为什么要费尽心机在讨好自己的机会上要去给未来主顾的队友调试赛车呢？

他的语气里带着毋庸置疑的严厉，这让在他身边的所有人都屏了一口气。

然而那幽灵工程师回答得平静而诚实，因为讨好似乎不足以让你印象深刻，打败你才够。

隔着头盔和自己身体周围沉甸甸的碳纤维与金属堆，克里斯想跳出来在外面空旷的场地上笑一阵子，他回答道“没错自从开赛车以来每一场失败我都记得”，开始觉得这位幽灵工程师的确像是一个有意思的人，感觉到就在他旁边的经纪人甚至整个P房屏住的呼吸都松懈了下来。但是曾经的世界冠军并没有想要就此作罢，他朝准备把他拽出这辆车的人摆了摆手，对着耳机那边补充了一句“但是我们都知道结果，结果是你并没有打败我。”

豪尔赫坐在自己的车边张了张嘴似乎是想要提醒一些什么被葡萄牙人摇了摇脑袋噎回去。克里斯听着那边的喘息声，似乎是那声音的主人在经历一些不知道来自哪的仔细斟酌，他听着那些似曾相识的喘息有了一些莫名的异样感，希望听与他身边所有人的希冀背道而驰的退缩。

但是幽灵工程师没有给他这样的机会，他平静地回应道“是的，我没法打败一个坐在我调试的车里的人。”

“...”废话一样的答案，克里斯摇了摇脑袋。

“但是，Mr.Ronaldo，如果你交给我你剩下的赛季，我或许能帮你打败其他所有没有坐在这辆车里的车手。”

 

“所以，你录用这位连名字都不愿意告诉你的工程师的原因不是因为他有多好，而是因为他是一个野心家？”法比奥在电话那边的语气也带着一些揶揄，那个宁死不屈宁愿坐着安全车*开完这个赛季的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多呢，他想问却没有问出来。

“你不用讽刺我了。”克里斯躺在酒店自己房间的床上，开杰克·威尔希尔的车依旧会给他带来不适，这让他的背酸痛。“不如说他是一个足够好的野心家，我已经很久没见过像这样即把我当队友又把我当对手的野心家了，所以我没有理由不用这样的工程师然后看着他去别的车队。”

“你觉得他会去别的车队？”

“我觉得有这样野心的人一定会想去F1，所以他肯定不是专门为了我来的GP2。”无论是车手还是技师，GP2是通往F1的最佳途径，克里斯算是一个从没有过的例外。

“如果他本身其实有更好的机会去F1呢？”

法比奥的问话里没有开玩笑那种不经意的意思，这让克里斯警觉了一下，他坐起来，在自己床沿边看了一眼不远处斯帕赛道旁的灯火。凛了凛声音，问道“...你是知道些什么吗？”

“一些捕风捉影又半真半假的事。”

“...”

“以这个幽灵工程师为交换，半个星期前法拉利向英国某个技术中心发出了一项关于下个赛季共用赫雷斯赛道*的邀请。这个技术中心和F1联赛里另外一个车队有着长期的技术合作，所以人家倘若要想要去F1，估计不会答应来这里帮你。”

“你知道是哪一家车队吗？”克里斯皱了皱眉，支起腰来伸展了一下后背。

“如果知道我早告诉你了。”听到那边一声叹气，法比奥抓了抓脑袋“你没有在收工之后请那位出来喝一杯咖啡吗？你们刚刚开始合作但是关系已经像是竞争对手了。”

 

梅苏特·厄齐尔从斯帕赛道旁杂乱无章的P房出来，他眼前似乎还浮现着无休止的表格数据和公式，堆叠在一起像是蜘蛛网又像是没有意义的涂鸦。离和葡萄牙人说好的时间还有不到十分钟，他走到自己车边抽了支烟。

马蒂厄·弗拉米尼的声音还在耳边清晰地响着，他表态的时候坦诚又没有攻击性，托马斯就算是如何试图阻止都不起作用。法国南部的口音操持起英语来有着它自己的诙谐与风趣，但是态度却是坚定的，像是他开着梅苏特调试的车能开进科西嘉著名的回头弯*那样狠厉果决。“我是个科西嘉人，而叫我的朋友重新回到那群意大利车队那是一件我无论如何都无法赞同的事。”他摇了摇脑袋然后看了眼自己身边的捷克人“就像是之前我不赞同Cesc那样。”

“对此我很抱歉，”大胡子阿龙让人看不见他嘴角的弧度，所以表情都只能一半靠猜，他说“你和Jack，我们或许要先你们一步到F1。”那是梅苏特数得过来的为数不多的几次在P房以外的地方被阿龙逗笑。

而一向对他像是前辈对后辈，他犯了错也能不留情面当面指出来的佩尔，却是最支持他决定的人。

带上车门后似乎外面的风声和喧闹都被摒弃在外，但是却不包括那些曾经一起研究过一辆车每一个零件与底盘的队友那些或不满或赞同的表态。

手机开始震动，梅苏特刚刚发好车，他把电台的声音关掉，接通电话，然后接上音频线。前任世界冠军的声音振聋发聩，在车内响起的是和几个小时前Team Radio里完全不一样的低沉戒备。

 

 

正是一周周末，斯帕赛道边的天气依旧阴晴不定。

这座赛道坐落在阿登山区，树木葱郁，毗邻卢森堡，有人开玩笑说如果临时更换引擎和底盘设计，赛车手的赛车位能被罚退到德国*。由于地形的复杂，东边日出西边雨的天气并不少见，这给这套本身就无比复杂的赛道带来更多不可控的因素。

克里斯曾经四次在这拿到冠军，每一次都是与之前完全不同的经历，带着他职业生涯里的惊险还有每次夺冠经历的弥足珍贵。斯帕给了这位世界冠军太多的加冕，却也让那些在这里折戟的时光更加历历在目。克里斯在石棉手套里握了握方向盘，抬眼看了看脑袋上泛黑的几朵云，喃喃了几声希望没有下雨的状态能撑过这场排位赛。

耳机里一个声音冒出来让他觉得有些扫兴。

“我还是比较在乎你是不是能进得了三练*。”

 

这来自他们前一天晚上的交流。当克里斯终于在使出浑身解数最终证明这位工程师的确油盐不进之后，电话那边终于提起了话头，关于他们即将要面对的排位赛，以及那之后接踵而至的一系列赛程。

“先撑过这场排位赛再说吧。”相对于世界冠军，幽灵工程师似乎对即将而来的比赛并不乐观。“我不知道在完全不信任自己赛道工程师的情况下有多少人能完整地开过Eau Rouge弯，更不用说这是斯帕…”讲到这克里斯觉得电话里的声音小了一点“即使拿过四次冠军，我也不觉得你之前做到过的事现在就可以做到。”

 

“如果我能进了三练呢？”克里斯不耐烦地眯了眯眼睛，与赛道上空将雨不雨的天色比起来，光线却似乎正好。“如果我进了三练，你告诉我你从哪来？”

“...”耳机那边一阵沉默，克里斯感觉到了一些无声的抵触，他抬了抬眉，然后听到那边的声音。“怎么算都觉得我在吃亏啊…”尾音拖长，不知道是不是处在放松戒备的状态。无论是和谁交谈克里斯都有能让对方翘起嘴角的自信，即使是对于素未谋面的人也没错。

果不其然，他听到那边短促地笑了一下，于是也跟着歪了歪脑袋，单纯为气氛短暂的和缓轻松。只不过这种轻松却没有持续多久，接踵而至刮擦着世界冠军耳膜的却是一声深重或者可以说是慎重的呼吸“但是抱歉Mr.Ronaldo，我不觉得我们熟到能做这样的交易。因为无论我告不告诉你我从哪来，你都是要尽力进入三练的。”

没劲！克里斯闷声拍了拍方向盘的侧边表示抗议。

给他最后调整着侧翼悬挂的大胡子技师抬起脑袋来看了看他，碳纤维的外壳有着光看外表感受不到的质感，他有些愉快地把那些部件拼装上。

或许接下来会是无比有意思的半个赛季。

 

但是却不是一场有意思的排位赛。

和练习赛中大好的状态相反，葡萄牙人总会在一些细节上遇到轻微的失误。罔顾冲出Eau Rouge弯的两次懊恼，其他弯角入弯出弯也出现了摇摆不定偏差，这让他整场一练都在无意间被浪费过。不过好在进入了前十六，二练的开头开始下雨，这给适应自己赛车的葡萄牙人带来了更多不可控的因素，所有人都摇了摇头，克里斯听着Team Radio里的静默，感觉到煎熬。

前任世界冠军在二练里完成了他的第二次进站，P房里被紧张的工作气氛包裹，所有人都在忙着手上的事。克里斯盯着卡在他面前的一块显示屏，让数据飞快地在眼前闪过。他在赛道上的一举一动都变成一段折线或者一个数字，而他素未谋面的赛道工程师正在跟他讲解着那些在下一圈里他需要弥补的地方。

“你预料到这一出了？”他摁通幽灵工程师的频道，这样的对话只有他俩能听到。

“...”梅苏特在Pit House的里间迟疑了一下，监控录像上他已经能看到那个被塞进碳纤维和金属堆的人戴着火红色头盔的脑袋。虽然色彩的画面都不大清晰，但是比起他车边忙碌的人群和Pit House外愈发密集的雨水，葡萄牙人的脑袋就像是被摁了暂停一样静止不动。莫名其妙间，梅苏特想试图去回忆之前他们还是队友的时候那些场面糟糕的比赛里，葡萄牙人都是什么样的心情。

但是世界冠军本人却并不知道这样的想法，没有得到回应的他坐在自己车里，闷闷地用鼻音追问了一声。

“我只感觉到你这场比赛并不会好过...”梅苏特努力让自己的语气听起来没有那么沉重“因为上一场练习赛你坐在了比你小七岁的队友的车里，而你不可能再像之前赌气开练习赛那样去复制每一个单圈。”

“我用你调的车开出了最快圈速你把它叫做赌气？”

“我对我调试过的车有十二分的自信，但是我依旧认为你昨天是在赌气。”

“...”

“有三到四个弯角，切弯的线路刚好但是过弯时候所承受的转向力相对于你的年纪却几乎失常，”梅苏特喘了喘气让自己的声音不呈现那种压低声音下的轻微激动才有的紧绷状态“Mr.Ronaldo，如果你平常的比赛里每一个单圈都要承受像那样的压力，我觉得以后我有必要用圈速为代价帮你把它修正掉。”

听到那边一声嗤笑，梅苏特不知道那是出于什么情绪。

“你知道吗...Nemo。”克里斯的声音没有任何起伏却带些揶揄或者自嘲。即使梅苏特无比努力用了再牵强不过的解释才骗过这位葡萄牙人他的称呼与叫做Nemo小丑鱼无关，听到克里斯这么叫他的时候他的心脏还是漏跳了半拍。

土耳其裔德国人低低嗯了一声，示意他继续说下去。

“如果早几年遇到你，我可能都不会让你碰我的赛车。”

心里咯噔一下，或许是因为委屈，某些酸涩又嘲讽不堪的情绪溢上脑袋，不知道是不是为了缓解，梅苏特轻轻笑了笑。

“但是很不幸，在你没有剩下多少时间的职业生涯里，我还是被塞了过来。”他咬了咬嘴唇让自己的面部绷紧保持固定的表情，吸了吸鼻子想要把更多的空气吸入肺腑。不想再在这种折磨人的聊天上占据时间，他接着说道“好了世界冠军，如果单算二练我们还有两圈的机会，你现在的最快圈速排在第十三名，告诉我，凭借你的适应能力，能开进三练吗？”

“能拿到杆位*。”

梅苏特笑出了声。

“那么，四号弯的时候不要转向过度...DRS区*过后记得减速换挡的速度应该再快一些，要不然你会损失掉一点五倍的制动时间，或者...直接被甩出去。”

他看着监控录像上的脑袋耸动了一下，回答他的只有引擎的轰鸣声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些注释 针对对F1圈没有接触的妹纸。
> 
> P房=Pit House:F1赛道边的维修区。
> 
> 西班牙人退赛后无可奈何在赛道边上晒日光浴:这里借了一个司机圈的梗。头头哥我对不起你。
> 
> 安全车:是在封闭赛道的赛车赛事中，若遇到赛道出现事故或有其他异常状况（例如下大雨、赛道有散落物）时，引领场上比赛中的赛车，限制他们的车速，以维护赛车及车手安全。
> 
> 赫雷斯赛道:西班牙的一个赛道...因为这个赛道对于赛车能力要求比较高，所以很多F1车队新赛季车出来的时候都会在赫雷斯赛道进行测试。
> 
> 科西嘉著名的回头弯:米尼的设定是一个之前开WRC的车手，已退役。
> 
> 如果临时更换引擎和底盘设计，赛车手的赛车位能被罚退到德国:调侃来自F1里一个更换赛车动力单元会罚退比赛时发车车位的规则，还蛮...复杂的。很多车手都中过枪。
> 
> 三练:我习惯叫做三练，规则来自于F1排位赛的三阶段淘汰制，排位赛分为三个阶段：15分钟+15分钟+20分钟。前两个阶段的排位赛各淘汰一部分慢车。差不多就是，第一阶段决定17到22名，第二阶段决定11到16名，剩下的10部赛车在第三阶段决定1到10名。F1排位赛只是决定正赛时发车的位置，正赛还要跑...【废话
> 
> 杆位:排位赛第一名，正赛时第一位发车。
> 
> DRS区:DRS是减少空气阻力系统，赛车进入直道时，通过车手按下一个按钮，把尾翼的上方的副翼调平，减少尾部的下压力，进而让赛车减少在高速情况下的下压力，让气流畅通的流过赛车尾部，从而在速度上更快。然后DRS区就是，允许使用DRS的区域。


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章一大半都是威胁视角。

比利时的风声过境，跨越卢森堡和德国，最后兜兜转转纵横交错在阿登山区。迎着瓢泼大雨打好了转向，因为湿滑斯帕赛道变得像是充满了情绪，他小心翼翼地在这种情绪里滑过最后一弯，进站的时候他知道他已经拿下了这场排位赛。

他叫杰克·威尔希尔，出生在斯蒂夫尼奇，生长在北伦敦的威廉姆斯青训。他似乎是一个很想家的人，出来比赛的这半个赛季，每次他拿下杆位的时候会给伦敦的方向打一个电话，没有任何的只言片语，只是听到听筒内响满三声，他就会挂电话。

千禧年之前有人说能开F1的车手都能被叫做亡命之徒，他们是野心家、疯子还有反社会，只是讽刺的是，说这话的人，他自己就是一个世界冠军。杰克曾经也认识过一个世界冠军，他以前穿着威廉姆斯的队服，赛前会祈祷。双手摊开朝向天空，背部佝偻却无论在哪都会面对着麦加。杰克从来没有去过麦加，只对他祈祷的姿势产生过好奇，那个时候他不知道那个人的背后有伤，这件事现在也有很多人不知道。后来杰克来开GP2，跟着自己的车队从蒙特卡洛的柏油冰川疯跑到阿根廷西南部乱石丛生的科多巴，却依旧没有去麦加。但是不知道从什么时候开始，北伦敦的少年每回赛前都会问问手机麦加的方向。站在围场内，在全场广播的喧闹和Pit House的杂乱无章里，全世界似乎都在等待着一场场赛车手之间赌上性命的角逐。只有杰克，揣摩着那个人的视野，有些时候他会特别想离开，他想知道麦加到底是个什么地方。

杰克的那位朋友叫做厄齐尔，熟悉的人会叫他梅苏特，再熟悉不过会只称呼梅斯，这个称呼带给杰克的印象是少年梅斯细软的长发，脖子上的黑痣和尖尖的耳朵，这么多年里杰克只听到过一个人这么叫过，那是在他离开梅苏特的第七个月零四天后，在他现在的队友口中。

 

 

几个小时前克里斯最终得以进入三练，只是再强的适应能力都没办法控制斯帕赛道瞬息万变的天气。取消三练的决定来得像是要把葡萄牙人一切的努力浇湿，这意味着正赛的时候他只能在第九位发车。

然而模拟器测试完毕，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多早就一改方才排位赛失利时的沮丧，他给自己倒了杯橙汁来补充脱水的身体所需要的水分和能量，递给了杰克一杯听到一声谢谢，然后坐在了杰克旁边空着的椅子上。

“我记得你是威廉姆斯青训营*出来的，是吗？”

没有想到葡萄牙人会跟他聊起这么无关痛痒的问话，杰克点头回答了一句没错，不知道是不是因为想家，他含含糊糊地补充道青训营的位置，在北伦敦附近，离银石*很近。

克里斯在银石赢过，那是葡萄牙人职业生涯里众多值得人称道的胜利中的一场。他也在那受过伤，擦身而过那一年的WDC，这一直算是他为数不多的遗憾。不过他有着CR7喷漆的头盔还一直留在那，作为那片服役过二战的老式军用机场的永久收藏。无论以哪种方式看待，银石赛道都让葡萄牙人即欢喜又忧惧，就算回答杰克的时候他也只有“那是一个并不好对付的地方”这样寥寥的评价。

他们之间又陷入一种浅薄的沉默，直到克里斯又问了杰克另外一个看似毫不相干的问题。伦敦少年差点被橙汁呛到失声，有些佩服葡萄牙人的逻辑。

“Mesut Özil...是我新来的赛道工程师么？”葡萄牙人似乎并不是随口一问，他拧紧的眉毛杰克曾经听到有人扬言过要把那熨平。然而和葡萄牙人成为队友之后杰克就和那个人断了联系，也很少见到葡萄牙人拧起眉毛来的压迫感，即使是在离开布达佩斯的那天晚上，他失去了自己赛道工程师的时候。

还没来得及顺气，杰克只是摇了摇脑袋，克里斯问的问题杰克并不知道。

退一万步讲就算是知道了又怎么样…

“或者说他多少和这有关系？”葡萄牙人似乎没有想放弃任何一种可能性。

“因为我出身威廉姆斯，所以你问我从威廉姆斯退役的车手的下落？”扭头看向克里斯，杰克不知道为什么一个四冠车手的思维逻辑会突然间变得这么幼稚可笑。就算是在他不想透露的认知里，他也不想看到梅苏特离开北伦敦，来做他前队友的赛道工程师。

“他退役以后所有人都找不到他在哪，任何人都有理由怀疑他还留在北伦敦。”

“或者是在世界上的任何一个角落。”

没有理由反驳，葡萄牙人也只能叹了口气。他把全身靠在椅背上耸了耸肩，仰头望向天花板的动作让杰克看不清表情，笑起来不知道是因为无奈还是伤脑筋。“Mes他默声不响换了车队，默声不响拿了冠军，然后莫名其妙退役失踪销声匿迹。有的时候我会真觉得他是一条鱼。”

梅苏特经常被形容成一条鱼，杰克姑且把这当做绰号，罔顾着从一个并不熟悉的人那听到梅苏特的绰号让自己很不习惯的事实，伴随着半分不屑的嗤笑，伦敦少年的反应带些下意识的防备性。

“你不知道他为什么退役？”

“你知道？”

“他的背部有伤，所以很早就退役了。”

和克里斯做了半年队友，杰克只明白了两件事。一件是葡萄牙人真的就值得这么多诋毁与爱戴。另一件事和梅苏特一样，肆意妄为的时光过去了这么久，克里斯已经变成了一个善于隐藏自己负面情绪的人。没有想过从葡萄牙人脸上捕捉任何一丝表情，杰克继续平视前方，顶多瞟了眼杯子里的橙汁。

刚榨出来的橙汁最开始喝的时候会觉得酸，但是继续喝下去酸味会慢慢变淡，就像现在杰克嘴里已经感觉不到酸味。于是他又抿了一口，继续补充了几句。“退役的原因车队对外谁都没说，大家都被追问过，Mathieu甚至差点因为这个跟别人干架…”他说到一半才反应过来自己为什么要替这个葡萄牙人开脱，转移话题时显得自己鲁莽又不安稳“你能不能告诉我你到底是从哪想出来Mesut就在这里的结论，我们当了七个月的队友，这是你第一次问我Mesut。”他的语气里带些下意识的嘲讽，连声音都生硬了起来。

杰克一直以为，如果给一个人七个月的时间去过问另一个人的下落，他都没有去问，那他一定谈不上关心这个人。往后的时间他如果问起来，那一定是有什么原因。出于防备，他觉得他有义务把这个问题问清楚。

“我新来的赛道工程师告诉我他叫做Nemo，这或许是一个我没法不和Mesut Özil联系在一起的名字。”克里斯低下脑袋来用手去摸了摸自己的鼻梁，然后把脑袋别在杰克瞟不到表情的角度，不知道是不是在端详着什么“特别是在这位赛道工程师改装了你的车之后。”

杰克坐在自己的位置上眨了眨眼睛，他平视前方却目光放空。纸杯里最后一点橙汁都要被他手心的温度捂热，他吸了吸鼻子然后帮世界冠军说了下去“你觉得这位叫Nemo的赛道工程师是在用我来打败你，所以你会问我是不是出身威廉姆斯青训营，毕竟Mesut连退役都是在那。你怕世界上并没有那么凑巧的事。”

克里斯不置可否。

“你说那位工程师叫做Nemo？”

“…‘Nemo my name forevermore’，他说是朋友介绍的一首歌里的歌词，拉丁语的No one。”

谁他妈会用拉丁语的歌名做名字，杰克翻了翻白眼。只是转念的隐忧与担心中，杰克有些害怕印象里那个遇到任何事都能强词夺理地圆过话头的德国人，真的会给自己起这么无厘头的名号。

但是如果那位对自己身份避而不谈的赛道工程师真是梅苏特·厄齐尔，他又怎么会让葡萄牙人叫他Nemo。

不想再仔细想下去，杰克挠了挠脑袋把自己的手机拿出来。他没有翻电话薄而是拨下了一串烂熟的数字，在拨号之前他问了葡萄牙人最后一个问题。“你选择了直接问我，你怎么能确定我说的就是事实？”

一直把脑袋压低的葡萄牙人却没来得及回答。

“因为你也知道这是一个无理取闹的猜测，而你根本就没想过听到事实，你只是急于叫人把你的这种疯狂的想法否定掉。”伦敦少年自问自答。

“对了一半”克里斯并没有避讳杰克突然生硬的态度，他抬起脑袋，给自己补充道“也因为我觉得如果他想骗我，他一定不会给我机会发现他。”

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多抬起脑袋来扯了扯嘴角，杰克不知道他是不是真心想笑，他只是突然觉得，这应该就是他见过最蠢的人。

“如你所愿吧…”不想再和这个人缠斗下去，杰克有些义愤也有些疲倦。“希望北伦敦还有人能知道这个混蛋在哪。”他拿出手机的时候重新喃念了一句希望，盯着屏幕半晌然后终于下定决心摁下了拨通键。

 

 

出来比赛的这半个赛季，杰克并不常打电话。模拟、测试、体能训练，太多需要做的事占据了他太多时间，他变得疲于奔命，但是从小在威廉姆斯青训营长大，赛车就植根在他的生命里，他对自己说他奔跑在自己的生命里，而奔跑的途中不需要打电话。

有一种情况例外。

杰克离开的半个赛季，北伦敦兵工厂的Pit House里那副老式电话机只在一种情况下会嗡嗡作响，不知道是和谁约定好，往常的时候那副电话只会响三声，不长不短，刚好是所有人回过神来的时间。等到所有的人回过神来，它就会灭。

马蒂厄·弗拉米尼曾经试图在那铃声消灭之前把电话拿起来，法国人对着听筒吼了一声“要打打到Boss办公室去！”迎接他的只有嘟嘟嘟的忙音，还有托马斯·罗西基从空气动力套件测试里抬起脑袋来看着他的眼睛。

“明天一起看GP2吧，叫上大家一起。”无论是多么心烦意乱的时刻，这会是捷克人迎接他的第一句话。

只是今天，电话的铃声有着控制不住的情绪，响了好久都没有停，托马斯·罗西基走近它的时候觉得它有了魔力，它像是在告诉托马斯千万不要接电话，因为他只要接电话就会碰到一个光怪陆离的世界。

虽然电话那边只可能是杰克·威尔希尔。

自己看着长大的少年语气里有着一些担忧和焦急，这是隔了一道海峡和阿登山区几百英里的林区的距离捷克人都能听得出来的事。他问着梅苏特有没有去哪的问话让托马斯犹疑了一下，一边环顾着已经没有其他人的P房一边思忖着杰克现在的身份。捷克人下意识压低了声音。

“可是告诉你我就算是在告密了。”

“…”“所以你准备告密吗？”

“你得让我好好想一下。”托马斯歪了歪脑袋，换了换举着电话的姿势，离他不远的工作台上一堆凌乱的图纸几乎要把他的MacBook埋住一半，但是因为走开不久，他依旧能看到亮亮的屏幕，再远的地方模拟着场地赛车的横轴测试仪器还在运作着，他刚刚加了消声装置，声响不大。捷克人摇了摇脑袋嘲笑一样地感叹了一声“你竟然会突然打电话过来问我梅苏特去过哪。”

“或许我问得正是时候，不是吗。”

“对啊，正是时候。”托马斯靠着墙摇了摇脑袋，不知道是对着电话那边的杰克·威尔希尔还是对着自己，他深吸了一口气道“他两天前刚刚离开过北伦敦…开的是你那辆黑色的兰博基尼。”

“我的？”

“对，那辆Aventador。”

“喔...是吗。”电话乍然出现了几秒沉默，托马斯觉得杰克几乎在用胸腔里的声音讲话，声音憋到他都想提醒应该换气了，接着他就听到伦敦少年喘息了一声，继续问道“离开过...他现在回来了？”

“几个小时前，然后扎进了自己的P房。Mathieu走之前去看了一眼，已经睡着了。”

“什么？”

“他两天一夜没睡，把你的车开到曼彻斯特迷了路。”“不过好在测试好了排气系统...所以你回来了以后发现你的车突然变好开了也千万不要奇怪。”

“…”

“我不能再跟你透露下去了，你现在需要跟Mesut说话吗？我是说，不要提任何关于你车的事，那是Woj的一个计划，排气系统只是其中一部分。”

“...”

没有人回答，听筒那边只是骤然响起来几声交谈几声远去的脚步，再接着是一段时间的寂静。不知道是不是因为扬声器转为听筒，重新发声的时候伦敦少年的声音离电话近了不少，托马斯突然能听到那些又被加满了的疲惫失望还有怒气。

“不用了，你知道他现在需要时间还有休息。”

“可惜时间太少，他估计完全没法休息。”

已经要到十一点，顾忌着杰克明天的比赛，他们继续聊了没多久，就挂了电话。

临挂电话前杰克问起托马斯一张专辑的名字，那是多年前捷克人送给梅苏特的一张黑胶碟，在众多金属乐的收藏里，托马斯选了最容易被接受的。

那是Nightwish的Once，据说封面上的雕像来自法国的艺术家，只是杰克从来没有在其他的地方看到过。

杰克也从来没有过黑色的兰博基尼。

 

挂下电话后，捷克人显得有些伤脑筋的疲惫。“Jack现在应该知道你在哪了。”他在说给不远处的Mac听。

梅苏特就在那屏幕上，他面前也是一堆图纸，一些模拟的测试数据刚刚从杰克和克里斯那送过来，他看得焦头烂额。来不及抬头，问了一句。“如果当时他真的要我接电话，你该怎么办？”

托马斯·罗西基撇了撇嘴唇。“把电脑搬过去把听筒音量调到最大？”他盯着屏幕摇了摇脑袋苦笑了一下“德国人似乎都不会说谎，但是你或许是我见过最不会说谎的德国人。”

“所以我需要一个捷克车手。”梅苏特在他拿到的数据旁记下细小的演算，没有抬头，弯了弯嘴角说明他的心情还算愉快。

“捷克车手也得谢天谢地并没有人真的叫你去听电话，让我还能有心情算一算你那位排位赛失利的世界冠军有没有可能在斯帕夺冠。”

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *威廉姆斯青训营:F1圈三个称得上老牌的车队就是法拉利、威廉姆斯和麦克拉伦。抱歉我直接把威廉姆斯的青训安在了北伦敦。
> 
> *银石:英国的银石赛道。


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有大段的比赛戏码，但是赛车戏苦手，免不了有各种幼稚的地方，以及会有在F1赛制基础上很多的私设，不在意这些细节的GN大可跳跳就过去了。因为我自己也很怕自己写的赛车戏能把人看睡着【x

“倘若你真的什么都不想告诉我，那么你至少应该告诉我你的名字吧。”排位赛前克里斯和他不知道名字的赛道工程师有过这样一场对话，那个时候他躺在床上，全身都精疲力尽到要散架。他们隔着电话进行了一段冗长又没有意义的周旋，葡萄牙人套不出话。 

“……” 

听到那边没有任何回应，克里斯似乎再也绷不住耐心，“我只是不想在以后对着整个Pit House喊一堆奇奇怪怪的代号。”解释的语气里透着一些无奈和揶揄，那并不是他常用的说话方式，却似乎格外适合这样的时刻“Bumblebee, R2D2...Alfred？或者你可以自己选一个不太糟糕的...” 

“Messi。” 

克里斯躺床上呆了几秒“…啊？” 

而电话那边的声音却没有那么戏剧生动，不咸不淡地给出了解释“如果我这么招你恨，那你干脆叫我Messi吧。” 

一时语塞。 

不知道如何回应，因为即使言语上针锋相对，葡萄牙人也从来没有自己喜恶被轻易道破的准备。即使他见过很多那么直白的人，也见过很多那么直白的误解。 

皱皱眉却保持着语气上的平静，葡萄牙人总觉得谈话进行到这，已经俨然变成了一场他俩互相在比谁先把对方呛死的比赛。他整理好语气之后耐心地回答道“我想我们之间应该有点误会。”说得轻巧温和，像是要把他所有思忖都解释清楚，但是没有说完就话锋一转“可问题是我从来没有觉得Messi可恨过。” 

被反戈一击，梅苏特靠在车厢里的椅背上，觉得有些吃痛。 

然后再带着负气、好笑还有那个瞬间没经过大脑的冲动，翻了个白眼对着电话那边说道他的名字。 

克里斯怎么也不会想到他的赛道工程师会选择这样一个代号作为称呼。 

“那Nemo吧，你可以叫我Nemo。” 

 

提到那一瞬间的想法梅苏特也只是这样讲，“我也不知道那个时候到底是怎么想的，但是我的确那样说了，怎么解释都是多余。”，似乎任何人都能在这种不咸不淡的态度里得到他们想要的结论。 

托马斯·罗西基却基本没有任何的评价，埋头用笔在表格上画上一些红色的圈，“没事，这个人无论叫Nemo还是叫Messi我都能认出来，他帮我改装过福克斯的赛车，Mathieu开着那辆车在科西嘉逆转夺冠。”态度半真半假，没有等德国人来得及感激他就开始聊起正事，关于在斯帕正赛上葡萄牙人应有的比赛节奏，还有一些应该斟酌的细节。 

梅苏特只赢过两次斯帕，却在退役前在这里拿过并不少于葡萄牙人的积分，印象最深的是曾经在法拉利时的赛车表演，克里斯在路过主看台时停下来等他，在全场寂静里，打死方向盘后，两辆红色跃马在四十度的高温下同时放开刹车，这扭矩让轮胎打滑，车身旋转，他俩在赛道上磨损出甜甜圈一样的车辙印迹，献给主看台。那是属于车手的示爱，和葡萄牙人一起做梅苏特总会觉得心虚。那个时候F1依旧能进站加油，引擎还是V10，梅苏特却依旧能记得他在那种引擎的轰鸣声和看台上被他们引爆的车迷欢呼里自己的汗水。还有那些轮胎上被磨下来的橡胶颗粒弥漫成的烟雾里另一辆赛车里，包裹在红色头盔下的红色灵魂。那里的甜甜圈在最后被打成一个心型，观看回放录像的时候葡萄牙人在自己耳后悄声补充着“最后一个圈是给你的”。梅苏特也还能记得自己当时的惊慌和因为这种惊慌而生成的恼怒，现在全被归因到了年轻里，让他自己都能嘲笑自己年少时的幼稚，但是某些伴随着幼稚而萌生的心动却无可辩驳。 

不仅无可辩驳还最让人印象深刻。 

 

 

而现在，梅苏特·厄齐尔坐在克里斯的P房里，听到赛道上引擎的轰鸣都会有些恍如隔世的错觉。暖胎圈前葡萄牙人通过Team Radio和他争论过比赛的策略，在各种嘈杂的采访和全场的喧闹里似乎只有戴着对讲机的人才能听得清彼此。 

葡萄牙人的质疑却隔着再大的噪音都听得清“我要从第九位起步，但是你却给我安排了和其他车手几乎毫无区别的进站策略。” 

梅苏特拿着夹纸板在记录着一些什么，回答似乎有些漫不经心。“你很惊讶？” 

“在我的印象里遇到这种情况，车队的反应会更加激进一些。” 

“我们已经有了一位激进的车手了……”梅苏特把铅笔摁在夹纸板上，似乎回答得稍微认真了一些“而我以为他习惯别人对他自信。” 

葡萄牙人无奈地只能靠在车厢里皱眉却又摇着脑袋笑了笑，比起自信，被形容为激进似乎更像是家常便饭。而梅苏特恰好能从大屏幕里看到他被包裹在头盔里因为笑意而眯起来的眼睛，似乎窥见了这让人紧张到想反胃的赛场上为数不多轻松的罅隙。 

但是那也只是一个罅隙。起跑太过重要，转眼间赛道就变得拥挤，成群的车流在赛道上奔涌，像是迫切地想要冲破时间的封锁。葡萄牙人起跑不错，前面的几辆赛车却发生了状况。杰克·威尔希尔依旧领跑，但是第二到第六的车辆排列变了样。三四各自上升了一位，第五和第六在缠斗着，那中间有一辆来自坎波斯，无论在车队还是车手冠军上都是克里斯和杰克最直接的竞争对手。而他们的一号车手早在起跑的时候超越了前面的一排赛车，从而紧跟着杰克。 

赛道上拥挤逼仄的车辆在全速前进中一线排开，被弯角分割成几个梯队。在克里斯前面的两辆车争夺着位置，也在阻挡着葡萄牙人的行车路线，让他开不出更快的圈速。克里斯在驶出Eau Rough弯之后只能目送杰克·威尔希尔和他身后坎波斯的一号车消失在下一个弯角，葡萄牙人亦步亦趋地紧跟前面两辆依旧没有分出胜负的车辆，六七圈之后，似乎都没有太好的机会。在再一次缠斗无果之后，克里斯似乎终于被消磨掉了耐心。眼前Kemmel弯允许DRS超车，平缓顺畅，缓冲区宽阔，克里斯掀动离合器的拨片，摇摆车身之后撤到外线想要强吃对方。Team Radio里的质询他不暇回应，轮胎压上路肩时车身的晃动似乎让他完全无法分心。他小心扭转着方向盘，这个时候任何打滑都能让他失去比赛。仪表盘飚到了最高值，他开着DRS，和身边两辆一前一后的赛车并列在那之后将近一公里的直道上冲刺，似乎是要把面前的大气撕裂一个巨大的缺口然后摩擦出火花来。没法在速度上赶超葡萄牙人，被他逼到赛道左边的两辆车在驶入下一个弯角之前就已经开始刹车。面对着豁然开阔的弯道，克里斯在弯心刹车转向，一头扎进六号弯角。接踵而来的刹车点在弯心靠后，行车路线平缓流畅，并没有给追上来想要扳回一城的赛车任何机会。 

在全身每一个毛孔都紧绷的当口克里斯过掉七号弯。面前是一段四百米直道缓坡，车速却不宜太快，因为紧接着就是一道回转三百六十度的发夹弯。葡萄牙人松了半口气，在放缓车速前瞟了一眼后视镜，却让那松掉的半口气都呛在了肺腑里。 

身后的两辆赛车在七号弯角相撞，以不低的速度在他身后的直道上滑行着。葡萄牙人无法减速，加速冲进八号弯的行动几乎出自本能，重踩刹车之后猛地扭转方向盘甚至不惜轮胎锁死。葡萄牙人几乎要被侧着身子甩出这个弯角，刺耳的声响，变速箱的负荷还有和引擎不规则的轰鸣似乎都能被他抛在脑后。暗自感恩了一会这辆车竟然还足够的抓地力，减速只能在过弯途中完成，赛道被轮胎磨出车辙的印迹，直到车速再次稳定下来，克里斯如梦初醒，打正方向盘，终于感觉到了额角上的一片冰凉。 

黄白涂装的赛车歪歪斜斜地停在缓冲区里，而它身边全白的那辆在冲出赛道后翻滚地越过了缓冲区而撞上了轮胎墙，车身一分为二。这是一场无比惨烈的车祸，赛道上挥动起双黄旗。安全车将带领车队，在这段时间里所有人都不准超车。 

克里斯则强迫着自己平复喘息，去走一条相对较长的平缓直道。 

世界冠军训练有素，那些倘若自己也被卷进那两辆翻滚的赛车中，那后果会是怎样的胡思乱想，在比赛中他不能细想。 

他平复着呼吸，意料之外猛然冒出的Team Radio吓了他一跳。 

“轮胎还能撑多久？” 

赛道工程师的声音不紧不慢，克里斯现在还在抗拒着叫他的名字。 

“坚持到原定的进站窗口。” 

“要知道万一有什么故障，应该没有比这更好的修正机会了。” 

“我从没见过怀疑我判断的赛道工程师，我希望这是最后一次。”葡萄牙人带着半分嘲笑作出回应。驶出面前的慢速弯之后跟上了前面的车队。赛车之间的距离在减小，这意味着在安全车离开之后又会是一场厮杀。 

 

 

当梅苏特反应过来的时候，面前六路通信的屏幕上，葡萄牙人已经驶过了下一个弯角。德国人庆幸还好这是他意料之中的克里斯，即陌生又熟悉。 

面对这样的态度，庆幸和担忧都被揉碎在胸腔里。松开握拳的右手，不在围场，似乎只有默声不响的等待是有用的。 

 

“你在练习赛上给赛车减了重，缩短了鼻锥的设计甚至为此重新调整了空气动力套件和底盘。”“很激进的调试，不过是干净利落而有效的。” 

托马斯·罗西基的质疑梅苏特还记得。 

“但是你在排位赛的时候又调回去了。你在做与练习赛上调试方向全然相反的设计思路，虽然这增加了保胎减少了油耗，但是也几乎直接导致了车手本身驾驶感的束手束脚。”捷克人盯着他的眼睛没有逼迫感，但是那些真诚的担忧也会让梅苏特心里一紧“为什么这位世界冠军这么让你不放心……你在担心这位车手。” 

“我关心共事过的每一位队友，Rosa。” 

 

而现在梅苏特默声不响地盯着屏幕，结合刚才的事故想到这里有如有梗在喉让他无法发声。葡萄牙人的数据还算正常，即使他在极端情况下不得不作出一个近似“漂移”的行车路线，轮胎的情况也没有想象中糟。 

不知道这有多少是因为梅苏特的改装。 

来不及对测算进行数据采集，因为他们现在需要检测的是克里斯轮胎的衰竭速度，还有赛车在安全车带领时高于普遍状况的油耗。向同事示意进站策略依旧没有改变之后，德国人就又开始了自己的工作。 

虽然他也有些负气。 

为什么他没有直接把葡萄牙人的座驾改成老爷车。 

 

 

虽然事故车手早就确认安全无事地离开赛道，清理赛道上碎片的时间却比预计得要久。 

断成两截的那辆车，整个外壳都散碎在赛道的各个角落，梅苏特估计这清理完毕需要一周的时间，赛事依旧得进行下去，组委会现在能做到的只是拣拾起一些大块的碎片，这使得几乎所有车队都向自己的车手警告了那块地域的危险。 

葡萄牙人轻哼一声，安全车离开之后却像是没长记性。他前面是坎波斯的二号车，此前葡萄牙人就已经和他有过赛场上正面的冲突。一次轮对轮两次碰撞，无论怎么样都没法再去讲他们有多和睦。梅苏特觉得每一个弯道都像是这两辆车的对飚，拼的是转向的精确还有对刹车点的判断，这中间拉近的任何一丁点距离都可能预示着排名的易位，几乎所有人都全身紧绷，只有在过八号弯之前轻微的脚刹让梅苏特觉得葡萄牙人还注意着危险。 

角逐从十五号弯开始，克里斯咬死住前车。猛然跳出内线，摇摆车身，像是想要强吃对方。但是前车并没有给出葡萄牙人这么长的行车路线，红色涂装的赛车轻磕外线，然后压着前车的路线过了弯，之前想要超车的行动似乎只是轻轻恫吓。 

却没谁敢懈怠这样的恫吓。 

面前的坎波斯如临大敌一般，即使早了克里斯半个车位的刹车点，出弯速度却惊人得快。面前接踵而至的是一道平滑流畅的快速弯角，葡萄牙人不暇超车，紧跟着向前推进。十六十七号弯角似乎给这两辆车连上了钩。在克里斯的逼迫下，那辆坎波斯不得不逼他身前的赛车，从而给克里斯更加狭小的空间与更加急迫的压力。三辆车像是三节相连的车厢一样在赛道上游走着，接下来的S形弯角不适合超车，但是在连续过弯之后，克里斯迅速闪出出弯路线，向前加速超车。速度的差距给前车带来了更多的压力，使得他向克里斯逼近，想占据葡萄牙人的行车路线。但是直道太短，克里斯在接下来的发夹形的弯角抢先入弯，贴合着那辆坎波斯的内道，只差一线。一次完美的弯道超车，葡萄牙人为此艰难领先了半个车身。但是却没有意味着战局的结束，身后的坎波斯转守为攻，死死咬着葡萄牙人想要展开另一次角逐。面前的赛道在Eau Rough弯之前无比平缓开阔，他们一前一后出了Eau Rough弯，同时打开DRS加速。赛道上的景物扑面而来这冲击让克里斯目眦欲裂，他能否守住缠斗了大半圈优势的关键就在下一个弯角。葡萄牙人全身血液都在沸腾，头盔包裹的狭小空间里他能听到自己呼吸声甚至能盖过引擎轰鸣。他在五号弯前轻踩刹车，车轮碾过路肩却并没有失控。在进入六号弯之后轻踩油门，加速缓慢却以迅捷轻巧的速度冲过七号弯。看到后视镜内那辆车依旧被甩在身后，他知道他赢过了这场角逐，一阵胜利的欢腾在他的胸腔内震荡不止，他想要欢呼庆祝。 

 

梅苏特就站在克里斯所在车队Pit House的指挥室里，脑海里炸裂一片酥麻，一阵颤抖随着脊梁骨和指挥室内的欢呼一起冲破他发烫的后脑直冲到屋顶。德国人仰着脑袋看着屏幕，缓缓退后两步喘息着轻轻笑笑，突然有点想念之前半夜醒来时北伦敦的附近的灯火。 

比这个还要久远的事他应该都记不清了吧。 

他不知道自己走神了多久，只知道他似乎感受到了气氛的奇怪，四周的喧闹开始安静下来，伴随着不安担忧还有几声窸窣的议论。 

六路监视的屏幕上依旧是那辆赛车，样式设计还有些法拉利的影子，一辆红色涂装的赛车，一辆红色的跃马。 

可是这辆赛车晃晃悠悠驶过了八号弯，车载摄像头颠簸得无法看清路面，坐在那里面的车手还在努力调试着，梅苏特隔着屏幕似乎都能听到那些机器哼哧哼哧的声响，有如呻吟，像是一头腿被打折了的四足怪兽。 

身后那辆坎波斯超越了他，再是还后来的几辆，葡萄牙人掉到末尾的速度太快又太扎眼，慢慢升腾起来的困惑随着气氛的低沉挤压在胸腔里而无法消解，梅苏特觉得周遭太吵，比起来围场里呼啸而过的V6引擎的轰鸣都像是没了声息。 

领头的杰克·威尔希尔已经驶过了维修区外墙后的直道。 

而克里斯离维修区还有十个弯角。 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赛道甜甜圈的借梗来自去年十一月法拉利赛车表演的瓦特尔和莱科宁。


	5. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比赛过程大部分策略都是瞎写的【x

在梅苏特梦里，斯帕可以代表很多东西。  
他作为新人在斯帕首秀，他和克里斯一起在斯帕玩过一场他职业生涯里和队友之间最为默契惊险的轮对轮，他在斯帕赛道拿下代表威廉姆斯车队的首个分站冠军，他在斯帕赛道也出过车祸。  
他祈祷久别重逢的这次不会是最为糟糕的一次。 

 

Pit House里一团乱，记录数据的，排查故障的，梅苏特庆幸他们中间没有人无意中碰翻咖啡让场面更加不可控制。豪尔赫戴着耳机在另外一边的隔间向他丢来一个复杂的眼神。技师们跑步到赛道上等着更换轮胎，即使他们当时谁都不知道，是不是换了哪个轮胎，葡萄牙人的车就真的能好起来。 

赛车主人正在挣扎着应付那十个弯角，赛车不平稳起来即使队内通讯都费劲。罔顾着那些磕碰的声音让头皮都发麻，梅苏特在问过大致的驾驶感受后盯紧杂乱无章的数据表，希望从那里面找出一些头绪来。

几乎没有人敢告诉告诉克里斯现在其他车手的位置。 

但是葡萄牙人听起来却比想象中平静，交代完自己所知道的信息，在几次询问都只能得到含含糊糊的回答后，他有些疲倦“...Nemo你来告诉我，你知道我需要搞清楚。” 

身边的人面面相觑，有着一两秒的尴尬。梅苏特闭上眼叹了口气。“他领先了你半圈。如果你再不快一点的话，进站之后就要被套圈了。 ” 

葡萄牙车手没有再多问，关闭Team Radio的时候默声不响。 

 

要进站的之前梅苏特觉得全身紧绷，脑子里高速运转着不同的策略能得出的所有结果。倘若以原定的策略完赛，葡萄牙人注定得以自己的节奏完成一场没有结果的比赛，但是梅苏特并不敢在这位葡萄牙人身上用那些太过激进的进站策略。他一直忌惮着。

“他想要再拿一次斯帕的冠军，可惜直到他拿到了第四冠都没有这个机会。”忘记是谁在克里斯的队内通讯之后压低了声音说的这么一句话，声音太小却足够他们那一排人都听见。

梅苏特摸了摸脸颊想要用掌心吸走过多的热量，却感觉到自己手掌的湿气。葡萄牙人的车已经进了维修区的通道，目前的情况显示悬挂没有任何的问题，如果没有任何的指令那么就意味着一切遵循原计划。眼看那辆红色涂装的车就要停在Pit House外的规定车位上，德国人重喘了一口气，接通了自己向全队的Team Radio，声音不大但是却足够清晰。

“换胎，然后给他的油箱加上足够的油，重载油。”

“...”几乎没有人来得及与他争论，Pit House没有一点声响。

“我们改用两停策略，如果车手愿意，我们还可以尝试一停。” 

 

然后就是维修站里的一片熙攘，换胎加油的时间不长，短短十几秒风卷残云如打仗。就算隔着监视屏梅苏特都感受到紧张。工程师追着车跑的片段像是乱了阵脚，跑了三五步之后转身折返朝着自己的同事喊道“谢天谢地，他的悬挂没有任何问题”，胡子埋没了他的表情或者说他甚至还没来得及作出任何表情，却在瞬间让所有人都如释重负。 

梅苏特看着红色的赛车驶上赛道，车身震响像是它重新恢复的生机。Pit House里一声声读数正常的报告格外让人安心，梅苏特看着面前的屏幕缓缓舒出一口气。接踵而来的眩晕感却让他有些惶恐，这屋子的气氛太过凝滞，他得透透气。 

他不敢走远，就站在Pit House的偏门边，能听到所有有可能突然发生的动静，也能听到围场里的噪音和欢呼。 

豪尔赫不知道是什么时候走到他身边的。 

梅苏特看了一眼这个陪着克里斯的时间比谁都久的人，想要抽烟却只能清清嗓子，他摇了摇脑袋道“剩下的比赛对他可能比较难熬。” 

“...” 

“他现在和所有的车手跑在完全不一样的节奏上，至少在剩下来的一大半的路程里都是。”“超车和被超的意义被弱化…...还几乎夺冠无望。” 

豪尔赫没有讲话，他双手插兜皱了皱眉“就算在我的印象里，威廉姆斯的一号车手也从来不会这么多愁善感。” 

“我现在离多愁善感远着呢”梅苏特声音硬了起来，似乎觉得有些被冒犯。随即语气又和缓下来“我也开过赛车，我知道这种情况。我的意思是，或许那些因为负面情绪带来的状态失衡并不是每次都把事情带向最糟，但是总得有人去考虑这些。即使是在威廉姆斯的时候也有人替我考虑过。” 

不过就算考虑再多，他们俩现在都没法改变比赛。 

豪尔赫心里反驳着却没有说出来，只是叹了口气。 

“你要知道，他的心脏总比看起来要好。”豪尔赫沉默了半晌后这样告慰德国人“斯帕一直就像是他的主场，这点他比我俩都要清楚得多。” 

“...” 

“而且就算再悲观，你不也为他改变了进站策略吗？”面对梅苏特不买账一样的默声不响，豪尔赫没有停下的意思“虽然不知道你是不是随便说说，但是很少有人在斯帕赛道成功尝试过一停。”讲到这里他思索半晌，继而说道“就像在你们之前，也从来没有人能想到，近十年在这条赛道上最让人惊喜的角力，是由两位法拉利车手上演的。” 

梅苏特诧异地扭头看了一眼豪尔赫，似乎对他有了新的看法。 

“很难想象现在最乐观的话是您说出来的。” 

葡萄牙人笑了起来，有着另外一个葡萄牙人的开朗大方。 

 

 

虽然孤单的比赛对梅苏特和克里斯来讲都不是第一次，但是那个时候他们俩还是领跑。也是在斯帕，也是开的红色赛车。 

那是他加盟法拉利的第二个赛季，克里斯积分榜第一，他则是第五，作为新人已经足够耀眼。 

那也是他第一次在斯帕与人真正意义上的角逐，还是从克里斯开始的，一次分不清到底是表演还是竞技的轮对轮。 

“下一场比赛如果有机会，你不要给我让车了，我们来一场轮对轮吧。”两个分站前，明星车手就已经在飞机上这么向自己提议。

那个时候梅苏特扣着鸭舌帽，玩着NDS，抬头望向在前排转过身来和自己交谈的队友的时候显得有些不明所以。 

“我们已经要当了一年的队友了，可是我还没和你正面对上过。”葡萄牙人带着笑容眨了眨眼睛，停顿了一下，咧开嘴角补充“我是说在赛场上。” 

梅苏特环顾四周，希望没人能听得出这句话的意味。 

那天斯帕的天气格外好，法拉利提前拿下了第一第二的发车位，凭借着各方面技术的优势全程领跑着比赛，到他们最后一次进站加油之前，他俩已经带开第三名将近三十秒的差距。 

梅苏特率先进站加油，出站飞驰一圈之后，接过领跑的位置。两圈以后葡萄牙人追上来，看样子梅苏特似乎是要让车。 

即使知道这是为了车队的最大利益，梅苏特也有些不甘愿地放缓车速，但是葡萄牙人并没有接过领跑的位置，他的车速几乎和梅苏特同时降了下来。 

这个疯子真的想要让两辆法拉利玩轮对轮？不得不重新加速的梅苏特驾驶着赛车觉得葡萄牙人有些不可理喻，即使他依旧觉得法拉利那个在飞机上转过来向同队队友提出挑战邀请的一号车手是可爱的。德国人全速冲过Eau Rough弯，罔顾着车队的严令禁止，骨血里带着一些叛逆感还有迎接挑战的自我放飞。他的载油比克里斯少，直道上占尽上风，入弯以后他选择着自己最熟悉的线路并且给葡萄牙人留下了足够宽广的超车空间。这样的举动即使现在来看也没法叫人分清是自信还是狂妄。他开得无比顺畅，却也被死死咬住。耳机里的声音他根本没听，因为即使不听也知道是哪些内容。没有人能阻止一位赛车手棋逢对手时的兴致盎然。他们几乎是在憋着一股劲，开过了十几个弯角，互相领先又互相被赶超。终结比赛的那个弯角他的行车路线选得平滑又刁钻，将近两百的车速下，葡萄牙人内线超越的动作让包括他俩在内的整个围场都为之屏息。电光石火间，他握紧方向盘奋力做到不偏不倚，却也要保证在万一的情况下自己的赛车能迅速向右歪到一边的缓冲区里，去制止更大的车祸。他们俩都在较着劲，行车路线却没有改变。没有谁能讲清楚他俩轮胎是不是真的蹭到了一起去，然而所有人都能肯定，他俩的距离要是再近毫厘，两辆法拉利将折戟在这场比赛上。 

距离拉开之后他惊魂未定，带着竞技的刺激、轻松、畅快，斯帕赛道的太阳都显得没有那么刺眼。 

那是第一次，即使有着挫败与失望，他在围场里被超越了还能轻松笑笑。不甘心与钦佩写满在脸上，他很期待这样的比赛能再来一场。目送着面前在最后几圈飞驰领跑的红色跃马，这场无聊的比赛都因为这次角逐而显得酣畅淋漓。 

完赛之后他们肩并肩在领奖台上接受全场欢呼，再之后他们还是肩并肩接受领队沉下脸来的训话。 

两个一米八的车手，乖乖地站在P房内，像是罚站。 

在领队转过身去之后却你瞟瞟我我看看你，避开对方目光，一脸沉痛却努力管住自己别弯了的嘴角，不知道是不是不约而同。 

 

 

即使没有那一年的惊险刺激，现在孤军奋战的克里斯可比那个时候要孤独。 

其他的车手已经进站，给自己的油箱里加满了油，开始做着下一个赛程的冲刺。 

借此机会克里斯的位置上升到了车队中部，但是即使这样也没法掉以轻心。那些进站的车手大多只在油箱里灌了一半的油，车身轻巧灵活，游刃有余。他身边的车手几乎都要进站一轮，拉开他太大差距的车出站后会依旧在他前面，那是暂时在他身上没有后顾之忧的一群人，克里斯看着拉开的距离在心里耸了个肩。 

而他身后是一辆刚刚出站的坎波斯，他在爆胎前刚刚超过的那辆。重新载油之后的赛车整装待发，跃跃欲试一般想要做出最新的冲刺。比起如今，GP2的赛制和几年前的F1更加相像。少掉了对轮胎损耗的考虑，每一圈都像是一个单圈冲刺的比赛。在不爆胎的情况下，车手们似乎卸掉了顶级赛事那些对一切的斟酌和顾虑。克里斯不得不承认他喜欢这些，这些更像是他刚刚踏入围场时的赛车。

但是现在这些喜欢的因素似乎都踏上了他的对立面，葡萄牙人无奈又尴尬，骨血里似乎都是面对挑战的跃跃欲试。

如何在比你生猛的赛车手前，守住一条你视为主场的赛道？他的车速比你快，他仅剩的油量要坚持的距离比你少。 

看着身后摇摆车身的赛车，克里斯沉思的时间似乎过久了一点。听到Team Radio里的提醒他才如梦初醒，拍了拍方向盘，跟着身后车身摆动的幅度一道展开了防守。

一时间像是只是攻守易位，几圈之前那场角逐的再度上演。

“来吧，好像我比较不需要赶时间。”

 

看着屏幕上重新上演起超车闹剧的红色赛车，梅苏特无奈摇了摇脑袋。

对于Team Radio里的呼喊，世界冠军连回应都没有，虽然那也只是一些相对比较必要的提醒，提醒葡萄牙人永远不要失去斗志。

但是克里斯怎么会失去斗志，梅苏特盯着屏幕不知道在用什么情绪弯着嘴角。

屏幕上的红色赛车摇摆着车身，防守动作做得滴水不漏。车身沉重似乎在某些时候都变成了并不光彩的优势，封锁住对方行车路线的姿势没有刻意变换车道，却蛮横利落。Pit House里有人盯着屏幕笑了笑，这样看上去真的像是一场闹剧。

并没有太多超车负担的克里斯似乎玩得风生水起。

但是谁又能在比赛中拗得过玩得风声水起的克里斯呢？

“这是一场表演赛吗？”

梅苏特在质疑声里盯着屏幕心领神会一样狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

Team Radio被接通。

“我刚刚有错过什么吗？”葡萄牙人的声音，听得出来他在忙于应付急于超越自己的年轻人，问话明显心不在焉。 

“事实上...” 

“没有...”梅苏特抢在同事之前应了这次的Team Radio，一边对着身边的人友好地摇摇脑袋一边道“我们非常乐于看到你耍宝，那至少比你超车要看起来放心。” 

 

有了葡萄牙人的捣乱，比赛的节奏被拖缓。

车队被分成了有些分明的两派，以红色涂装的七号赛车为分界线。拉开的距离不远，但是不幸排在葡萄牙人身后的赛车都不得不放缓冲刺的速度，没有跑完原定里程数的车也已经提前进站。

那辆和克里斯相持不下的坎波斯被他身后的车超越，上来的车有种你超不过就给我让开的气势，这甚至让葡萄牙人想到了年轻时候的自己。

但是很少有人能在斯帕玩过克里斯，即使他有着和葡萄牙人年轻时一样的心气，也不会有葡萄牙人夺下四冠之后的耐心。

他们就这样拖了将近有十圈，克里斯前后的车辆之间的名次早已经易位多次，有的车辆已经完成了第二次进站，借此机会，葡萄牙人的名次又上升了几位。

他放了几个人过去，那些看起来太危险太横冲直撞的车手。而始终没超越他，已经耐不住性子的那些早就气急败坏。

行至二十来圈，油箱的读数已经吃紧，克里斯的状态却越来越好。轻油飞驰起来把身后的车队甩开了一个弯角，拉近了与前车的距离，似乎是要超车。

但是前车没有给他太好的机会。

他沮丧地摇了摇脑袋，然后对Team Radio里道着歉“我以为我能超过去。” 

“进站吧，我们晚点再超过去。”Team Radio那边的人语气平和，不知道是不是有意安慰。 

 

拨动离合，换挡加速，在葡萄牙人进站之后杰克·威尔希尔像是被解放了一样。超车表演上演得猝不及防，却又似乎没谁能够阻挡。

他在第二次进站之后，在葡萄牙人身后跟了有一两圈。

而在那次进站之前他就已经询问过现在改变进站策略的可能性，在维修站否定的答案下，他觉得现在只有靠和葡萄牙人拉开距离去避免被动。

作为他队友的世界冠军几乎用一个人的力量拖延了整个比赛的节奏，而让所有本来应该连续冲刺的赛车手丢掉了和他拉开距离的机会。葡萄牙人消磨掉了几乎所有选择三停策略的车手的速度优势，而他们仅剩的油量又不足以让他们撑住接下来的十来圈。

完成了第二次进站之后的葡萄牙人却能。

这是杰克所忌惮的。

他只有跑，玩命跑。希望能跑出一个相对宽裕的时间，来完成他的最后一次进站加油。

来自北伦敦的少年并不惧怕来自围场上的所有挑战，但是他也会有着自己的忌惮。克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的名字他听人讲过很多次，那些他从小就观瞻的比赛里就有过葡萄牙人功勋的印迹。何况曾经他身边有一位那么熟悉克里斯的故人，他绝对不会对这位车手掉以轻心。

“到了比赛最后，所有人都会是轻载油。C罗会比我们慢的可能不成立，所以在祈祷他最后没有足够的时间赶上来之前，我要跑得更猛些。”“如果引擎过早报废下一场比赛罚退那就退吧...现在比较重要，不是吗？” 

他超越三四辆车甩开身后老远，动作老练却还带着初生牛犊一样的气焰嚣张。只要是比赛他都会憋着一股气，看起来凶，走线却很有分寸。但是有些时候还是经不住凶，那些经不住的时候包揽了他大多数的比赛中途退赛。只是他也不知道自己为什么会这么凶，像是一头拉都拉不回来的斗牛犬。 

拔得头筹后他连续刷新了几次比赛当天的全场最快圈速，罔顾着看台上一片惊叹，他也知道自己这种不可抵挡只是暂时的。 

进站前他问了问葡萄牙人的位置，每位赛车手的第一个对手就是自己的队友，何况那是一个世界冠军。 

那个世界冠军的团队里有着梅苏特，这给了杰克没法不想去打败他的理由。 

 

于是，在比赛的最后十圈，红的涂装的赛车统治了比赛。杰克出站以后排在第四，克里斯在第七。面对同样上演着超车表演的两个人，以及鬼知道他俩最后几圈可能会跑出什么来的趋势，梅苏特坐在屏幕前有些头疼。 

他看着杰克外线跳出，行车路线选的刁钻又成熟，他前面的赛车还没下两个回合就已经招架不住。这种一圈解决掉一个对手的频率就算放在F1车手身上也稍显夸张。没有几圈的工夫北伦敦的少年就蹿上了第一，梅苏特突然有种想要打电话去问问托马斯，Boss今天到底看没看比赛的冲动。 

他也看着克里斯，感觉在看着一些久违的什么东西。他随着WRC的车队旅行世界各地的时候都看到过克里斯的比赛，在拖车在帐篷在小酒馆里看着或清晰或泛白的屏幕，像是在人群外围感受人声鼎沸，震荡不止的胸腔里塞下的是一些自己也不知道如何解释的祝福与寄托。而现在他就在离葡萄牙人再近不过的地方，一些本来就不必要的落寞被扫空之后，他竟然有些喜欢这种参与感。 

这种和近几年的自己全然不一样的参与和牵挂。 

好吧暂时有点喜欢。 

梅苏特看着实时地图上标注着克里斯的小点一路畅通无阻，用自己的节奏追赶前车。不徐不疾却动作迅捷，像是豹子，像是猎手。 

他突然意识到他有多么熟悉这名猎手。 

克里斯追到第二的时候比赛还剩下五圈，他和杰克的时间差在四秒上下。他们俩似乎都杀红了眼，都载着空空的油箱轻油飞驰。 

四圈，克里斯和杰克相差三秒。 

三圈，三点五秒。 

两圈，两秒。 

Pit House里安静得只剩下仪器的声音。 

两辆红色涂装的赛车拼到了最后一圈，最后十几个弯角。 

梅苏特是屏息地看着杰克撞线的。 

欢呼声中他头重脚轻甚至听不到Team Radio里的声音。依稀恍惚中葡萄牙人带着沮丧和懊恼，却也在带回赛车的那圈里对全队表示了感谢，没有你们这场比赛我们不会出现在领奖台上的说法听起来成熟而坦率。 

忍不住呆下来看着克里斯上了领奖台，在老远的看台上看着他顶着CR7那样招牌的灿烂笑容向台下喷洒香槟，却理都没理世界冠军对于全队共进晚餐的邀请，梅苏特跟着观众的人潮走出了比赛区，弃置那些兜售纪念品、零食和水的生活区不顾，走向停车场的时候轻车熟路。 

开车门的时候他愣了一下，上车之后叹了口气，茫然开口却不知道要说些什么。 

杰克·威尔希尔看起来不大开心，他似乎在这辆车上待了足够久的时间，他在等着他。 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这场比赛 依旧有一个参考。06年巴西大奖赛，舒马赫的经典战役。斟酌了好久还是没敢把票哥写到第一，因为感觉那样就太挂逼了...【x


End file.
